


Baby It's Cold Outside

by AccidentallyAnna



Series: The Squiffy Shenanigans of Eric and Gerald [3]
Category: An Inspector Calls - Priestley
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentallyAnna/pseuds/AccidentallyAnna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas themed Geric. Eric find himself knocking at Gerald's door on Christmas night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i do not like this song and do not condone it's message of sexual harassment but the title was fitting
> 
> i should probs fix typos but i cant be bothered

Eric Birling wasn't that drunk. He couldn't quite recall the number of drinks he had consumed during the evening but as he stumbled out of the Birling household and onto the cold streets of Brumley, it was quite clear to him where he wanted to go.

As Eric slammed the front door, silencing the shouts of father, his lack of appropriate clothing immediately became apparent.

He shivered.

There was no way he was turning back now. His father was in the middle of one of his boastful, self-important speeches, informing the family guests of the wealth of himself and the success of his company and how perfectly normal his family was. Eric couldn't bear it. He had always been aware of his sexuality but only once acted upon it, with a stranger in the Palace bar at the tender age of 17. It hadn't been particularly pleasant (as much as Eric could remember) however he still looked at men and saw hope. He saw unattainable happiness and illicit love but never once lost faith.

Gerald Croft had been the subject of Eric's interest for months now. Maybe it was just a hopeful assumption but Eric didn't believe that Sheila broke up with him exclusively because of Eva's death. There had always been something slightly off about the way Gerald looked at Sheila. When he told her he loved her the words seemed almost foreign on his tongue. However small the fragment of chance there was, Eric was willing to take it.

Eric hugged his dinner jacket around himself, wishing he had picked up a coat and squiffily made his way towards the Croft estate.

Eric didn't know what time it was but suspected it was far too late to look for a car or carriage. After half an hour of battling bitter frosts and tempestuous winds he found himself outside the Croft's door. He hadn't thought this far in advance, how was he going to get Gerald by himself? What if Gerald rejected him?

He cautiously rapped on the door.

Almost immediately it was answered by a sceptical footman. Eric opened his mouth but quickly closed it once he realised he had no idea what to say.

"Sir?" The footman looked annoyed, he probably wanted to get some sleep.

"I-" Eric started. "I'm here to see Gerald Croft?"

The footman sighed. "Is he expecting you?" He probably already expected Eric answer from his blatant uncertainty.

"Not exactly..."

"You'd better wait out here," the footman instructed before slamming the door in Eric's face. Eric was surprised at the servant's impertinence but was more concerned at the bitter cold biting his vulnerable face and the numbness spreading through his fingers.

Eric felt something cold and wet land on his cheek. He held out his hands and watched as snowflakes landed softly on his pale skin before slowly melting and turning to water. The snow was coming down heavily and was starting to seep through Eric's jacket, giving him even less protection against the elements.

Eric started to shiver. His legs felt numb and weak so he slowly sank to the ground and sat in the Croft's porch, curling up against the wall in a vain attempt to conserve heat.  
After what felt like hours the door opened.

"Eric?"

Eric's head snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice. Gerald Croft stood in the doorway, alone and bewildered by the man's presence.

"What are you doing here? It's Christmas!"

"I'm not entirely sure... I'm sorry to disturb you." Eric replied guiltily.

"You'd better come inside." It was more of an instruction than a proposition and Eric was more than willing to oblige.

He grasped the wall for support as he tried to steady his shaking legs. As he stumbled forward he found himself in the arms of the other man, looking less than impressed albeit slightly concerned.

"You're squiffy." Gerald announced.

"Not as much as I'd like to be." Eric muttered, embarrassed at his position.

Gerald opened his mouth but seemed to change his mind as his irritated featured turned to sympathetic.

"Oh Eric, you're freezing!"

Eric vigilantly stepped back; as much as he would love to be held in Gerald's arms forever he was quite certain that that level of intimacy was not presently the other man's intention. He bowed his head as a hopeless agreement and brushed off his jacket.

"How long were you waiting out here?"

Eric shook his head, not meeting Gerald's gaze. "I couldn't say, it couldn't have been that long although the journey over wasn't exactly pleasant."

He glanced up to see Gerald's brow furrow in worry.

"You poor soul, come along in and get warmed up. Then we can talk."

Eric nodded and mumbled his thanks before stepping past Gerald and into the house.

Eric had never been inside the Croft house before, Gerald's parents hadn't approved his engagement to Sheila so had never hosted any dinners. The house was ever so grand - Eric thought that Gerald must live like a prince in this palace-like building.

Eric glanced up at the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and caught sight of some mistletoe hanging directly above his head.

Gerald caught him staring.

"I suppose I ought to kiss you now?" He joked, an adorable smile playing at his perfectly sculpted lips.

Eric blushed but played along.

"As far as tradition goes, a gentleman cannot refuse a woman a kiss when standing underneath mistletoe at this time of year."

"Eric dear, I'm not really one for tradition."

"Neither I, though I'm not exactly a women am I Gerald?"

Gerald walked over to Eric and smiled cheekily.

"If you really insist, you scandalous bastard."

After Gerald's definite complement, he swiftly leaned over and pecked Eric on the cheek.

Eric would have been lying if he had said he hadn't hoped for something more however after the brief but exquisite sensation of Gerald's soft lips on his skin, he really couldn't bring himself to complain.

Gerald pulled away quickly and for a second, both men smiled at each other as if lost in the moment. They quickly snapped back to reality however at a call from the next room.  
"Who is it Gerald? What are you doing out there?"

"It's a friend, father. He's just wishing us a merry Christmas. He's had to walk a long way so I've invited him inside to warm up!" Gerald shouted back.

"At this time of night?! Offer him a room Gerald, you can't send him back in this weather!"

Gerald turned to Eric who was unquestionably shaking his head.

"My father really does insist... I too for that matter. You really can't walk back, in this blizzard and in-" Gerald lowered his voice, "your condition."

"I'm not drunk!" Eric hissed but smiled despite himself.

"You're telling me that you soberly pleaded me to kiss you under the mistletoe? Now that is scandalous, even after what happened to your family."

"Pleaded?" Eric mocked shock. "Don't tell me you didn't want to kiss me - was I really so repulsive?"

"Not at all my dear... We should get you warmed up though, your cheeks are freezing."

Eric followed Gerald into the kitchen, intentionally avoiding his family.

"Is everything alright?" A kitchen maid asked, glancing at Eric.

"I believe this man is in severe need of some hot cocoa. Could somebody make him a mug?" Gerald queried.

The maid nodded, smiling. A blush was evident on her cheeks and Eric had to bite the inside of his cheek, in order not to laugh.

"Right away, sir"

The maid turned around and walked over to the stove and Gerald and Eric waited outside, the door closed.

"Right away Sir," Eric mocked. "Did you see her blush?"

Gerald shook his head, not meeting his gaze.

"You mustn't be so cruel. Unrequited love is never easy."

"And obviously you're an expert on the subject?"

Gerald stayed silent. 

"I would have thought you could have any lady that took your fancy. You have both beauty and wealth, any women who would turn you down should be crazy!"

Gerald bowed his head. "Maybe so, however unfortunately nothing is ever so simple."

They were interrupted by the kitchen maid opening the door, a mug in her hand.

"Thank you." Gerald smiled weakly and lead Eric away after he took the warm mug of cocoa.

"I really do not wish to see my family at this moment. I should show you to your room."

"May I ask why?"

"I'm sure you could guess. They are not like me, as strange as it may sound, but I we really do not see eye to eye most of the time."

Eric didn't push the subject further. He instead followed Gerald up the stairs and towards the guest rooms. He wondered why he hadn't ordered a servant to show him round. Maybe it was just an excuse to get away from his family however as much as Eric tried to believe in a logical reason, he could not eradicate illogical thoughts from his mind. Every glance they shared sent a shiver down Eric's spine and their brief kiss had confirmed every suspicion. 

Eric was in love.

Eric loved a man in a way he didn't believe possible until he had laid eyes on Gerald Croft. It was not simply impure and lustful fantasies - all he had known feasible for a man of his type. He loved Gerald Croft as a husband loves his wife and although marriage may be unlawful, if the feelings were returned Eric would show to Gerald that the extent of his devotion and affection were beyond the value of a document and ring. He felt that with the amount of love he felt for Gerald, together they could easily defy God's will and live their lives in guiltless sin.

Eric was too lost in his daydream that when Gerald abruptly stopped in front of a door, Eric tripped into his arms once again. 

"I'm so sorry!" He blurted out.

Gerald sighed but smiled slightly. "At least you didn't spill your cocoa, do you really promise me you're not awfully drunk?"

"I did not lie to you Gerald, I simply had things on my mind."

"Of course. Come, place the cocoa inside and then we can find you some nightclothes - I'm sure I have something that will fit."

"Won't the servants have spare clothes?"

"Certainly, though would you not prefer something more comfortable to sleep in?"

The question was rhetorical as after placing Eric's cocoa in his temporary room, Gerald beckoned him to follow him to presumably his own room.  
When they reached the door, Gerald held it open for Eric before closing it behind him. He immediately started searching for some spare clothes while Eric wandered over to his bed and sat down. watching the other man.

"Do you want to tell me more about this unrequited love you seem to have?" Eric started, cautiously. "I must admit, you've made me quite interested."

"Have I?" Gerald turned round to face Eric, an eyebrow raised in amusement. "I do apologise."

"I'm curious as to what women turned you down, she must have been mighty grand to refuse such an offer."

Gerald paused but continued, "I didn't exactly make an offer."

Eric was confused. 

"But if no proposition was made how are you so sure the feelings were unreturned?"

"There are some things so blatantly obvious that rejections are not necessary."

"How can you be so sure? Many women hide their true feelings until questioned on them."

Gerald sighed frustrated and shook his head.

"Eric, I can be sure because it is not a women that has my heart."

Eric's heartbeat stopped and his breath caught in his throat. He was speechless at Gerald's confession. He would have never guessed.

Gerald slowly walked towards Eric and sat next to him on the bed, turning his head away from the other man.

"I suppose you're disgusted. And I don't blame you. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to report our earlier... actions... to the police."

"I'm not. Really." Eric slid a hand over to rest on Gerald's knee and when his hand was hit away he felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Rejection hurt. He slowly retrieved his stray hand and clutched it to his side, biting his lip as tears threatened to make an appearance at his eyes. The single action had caused him to snap back into the reality that even homosexual men would never be interested in him, least of all his one love.

"You would be disgusted if you knew who the man was..." Gerald quietly continued. Eric bit his lip harder until he was worried the skin might break. He was still interested in who this famous lover of Gerald's was, despite the bitter feelings towards said lover that Eric now felt.

"You'll find out when you tell me."

Eric tried to stay composed but the last word came out as a pathetic squeak.

"Who is it Gerald?" Eric whispered.

Gerald finally turned his head to face Eric. His eyes too were glistening with tears being fought back. Gerald looked into Eric's eyes in the saddest way Eric had ever been looked at. He was looking into the eyes of a soldier, wounded in the battle of love.

Gerald brought a shaking hand to rest on Eric's cheek, causing a single tear to slip out of Eric's eyes. Gerald brushed them away with his thumb.

"Forgive me," he whispered before leaning forward and crashing his lips to Eric's.

Eric was shocked and blinked a couple of times, causing the tears to escape while his body was tense and unresponsive to the kiss.

Gerald pulled away, seeing Eric crying. He cupped Eric's face in his hands once again.

"I'm so sorry." His voice shook with fear.

Eric shook his head and placed a hand on Gerald's, guiding it away from his face.

"Don't be," he whispered, a smile breaking through the tears.

Without giving Gerald a second to question him, he gently brought their lips together once more. Gerald immediately responded, pushing back into to kiss with the same amount of force. Eric couldn't help smiling against the other man's lips when Gerald took his hands to Eric's waist.

The two desperately kissed each other as if they had been waiting for this moment their entire lives. They eventually fell backwards onto Gerald's bed and Gerald crawled on top of Eric, breaking their kiss.

"Are you still cold?" Gerald brought a hand to Eric's cheek again and quickly kissed the other.

"Not as much, though I'd still love you to warm me up."

"It would be my pleasure."

Eric leaned up and forcefully kissed Gerald's lips, forcing his tongue in to explore Gerald's mouth. He pulled away quicker than Gerald would have liked.

"I think I love you," Eric confessed. "I have done for a long time actually."

"Eric baby..." Gerald smiled. "I love you too."

And they proceeded to kiss, without any mistletoe to convince them.

**Author's Note:**

> remember to LEAVE A COMMENT BECAUSE I'M VERY EGOCENTRIC AND LIKE TO BE TOLD I'M GREAT xx


End file.
